


Runaway Princess

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Crying, Dark, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's heavily implied so, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi wan is a meanie in this, Punishment, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Y'all need to tell me what to tag cuz ur girl is clueless, maybe I should tag it platonically too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: My first story for Whumptober woohoo!Basically... Obi wan and Anakin are both Sith Lords and emperors of the galaxy and Ahsoka is the very reluctant imperial princess.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Runaway Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that this could be seen as a continuation of 'Traitor'. Although that was not the intention,feel free to think whatever to those who wanted more of that fic!
> 
> I hoped you enjoy this and please tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Edit:I have ideas to continue this. With Anakin coming in ofc. Subscribe if u wanna see it whenever I do it!

Ahsoka grunted loudly as she was roughly forced to her knees in the throne room in front of the accursed emperor by his two clone mutts that they liked to call soldiers. They once were soldiers; they were once her dear comrades and brothers but now they were just obedient dogs that did whatever their Master bid them. It was both sickening and heartbreaking to look at them so Ahsoka instead settled for eyeing the blood red carpet that was now digging and burning into her flesh. It would surely bruise.

It might even bruise as much as Ahsoka’s pride had. She was so sure, _so certain_ , that she had finally secured her freedom that she had been careless and allowed herself to be seen by some imperial guards that did not hesitate to stun her and drag her back to the palace. She had been so _close,_ and she had been so _foolish._

Alas, Ahsoka did not have time to berate herself or to wallow in self-hatred and self-pity as the Emperor was apparently addressing her. She knew that he did not like to be ignored. She had learned that the hard way, after all.

Ahsoka raised her head high and proudly, faking her fearlessness as she laid eyes on the twisted and powerful man that was seated on the throne. She tried very hard not to wince as she saw the hard expression he wore and the cold yet rageful look in his steely blue eyes. He was surely going to kill her.

It did not matter if she was his grand padawan in another lifetime and it did not matter that she was named his “heir” and “daughter”. The emperor could not be seen as weak as to allow their imperial “princess” to wander around the outskirts of the capital unruly and unsupervised. And Ahsoka knew him to hate being undermined, at least that much hadn’t changed since his heart became corrupted by the Sith and he betrayed the Jedi.

Obi-Wan stared her down menacingly before gesturing to the two clones at her side to leave. They did so without a second delay. 

“Ahsoka, you disappoint me,” he started in a solemn tone as if he were actually hurt by her actions. “You tried to run. Again! So ungrateful.” He shook his head in dismay. “And after all that we have done for you…”

Ahsoka growled at the back of her throat. This kriffing Sith was actually lecturing her right now? After he had ruined her life and slaughtered her family? And he was saying that she was supposed to be grateful?!

“Haven’t we treated you well? We buy you all sorts of dresses and jewels and we feed you the most exquisite meals that the galaxy has to offer. You want for nothing with us. We keep you entertained and educated and informed and most importantly safe from those who mean to do you harm. Yet you try to run; you try to throw it back into our faces like a bratty youngling. I don’t understand why Ahsoka,” He finished sadly. 

Ahsoka scoffed. He even had the audacity to look disheartened by her actions. Ahsoka’s head hurt. Dealing with Obi-Wan’s hypocrisy and deluded mind was always too much for her.

“Maybe it’s because you slaughtered my family, then enslaved the entire galaxy that you had once sworn to protect and maybe it’s because you kidnapped me and are holding me against my will in this force-forsaken palace like some kind of weak willed, docile little princess!” She screamed with the utmost hatred and anger that she felt forever burning in her core since that day she had lost everything in her life. She should not have. She was a Jedi and these emotions, this passionate contempt for her former grand Master, was dangerous grounds for her to tread. 

“I’m a Jedi!” She yelled as she stomped to her feet and fixed herself. She was a Jedi; it would not do to look so unkempt in front of the enemy.

The emperor bit his tongue in disappointment and shook his head even more. Ahsoka’s heart clenched painfully as a memory flashed through her mind; her and her Master getting out of another crashed ship, with Obi-Wan shaking his head fondly at them. That was so long ago but it was always fresh in the young girl’s mind. Force, she wished she could go back to being that reckless, naïve padawan with her two admirable and strong Masters to guide her. When Obi-Wan stopped shaking his head and looked at her once more with those hideous eyes, those disgustingly beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow the longer she stared at him, she knew that it would never be like that with him and her Master ever again. And her escape attempt had only sealed that fate.

“You are so pitiful, my darling. You’re so…disillusioned to the world around you, to reality!” Obi-Wan said patronizingly as he stood up from his throne, as regal as ever and began walking down the stair towards Ahsoka’s “menacing” stance on the floor. She truly did look more like a shaken up, beaten kitten than the tigress that she probably thought she was impersonating. 

“That’s the Jedi’s fault of course, my dear. I would never blame you for having those wretched doctrines beaten into you. After all, they had done the same to me once before. However, I was strong enough to see through the lies of the Jedi but you, little one? You’re young. You need someone to help you, to give you a little push in the right direction when you’ve gone astray. You need good people to protect you and help you grow into the wonderful, remarkable heiress that we know you can be! Anakin and I will help you dear one. You just have to let us,” Obi-Wan explained as he stood in front of the young Togruta. 

He looked at her beseechingly with passionate, kind, warm eyes that had once made her feel safe and cherished. Now they only made her feel sick and possessed. He reached her hand out to stroke her cheek lovingly.

She slapped it away and glared up at him. “Don’t you kriffing touch me, Sith,” she spat out at him venomously. “And don’t feed me that load of bantha shit! Lies of the Jedi? You’re the liar! You are the deceiver! You spread propaganda like the Jedi were evil and that you’re actually protecting the galaxy, but you just wanted power. You just wanted control! And you did not care who or what you had to destroy to get it.” She shook her head at him with spite. “I will never conform to your rule, your majesty. I will never be your heiress and I will never stand by your side. I HATE YOU!”

Obi-Wan struck her hard across her left cheek. It only registered in her brain when the sting tingled her flesh seconds after. She let out a breath of shaky air and peered up at him with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe it. He had never raised a hand to her before, not even after all her yelling and struggling and curses.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were as hard as stone and his expression was rigid and unimpressed as he looked over the young padawan in front of him. 

“You are so misguided, love and I understand to a degree how you must feel. But you will never _, ever_ speak to me like that again. You are my daughter and you will show me some respect in my empire,” he warned her dangerously. 

“I did not ‘slaughter your family’. The Jedi weren’t your family. Anakin and I were the ones who supported, cared for and mentored you. You are ours alone. _We_ are your family, always and forever. Do you honestly think that the rebels would take you in? The failed padawan who couldn't save anyone? The doomed youngling who did not even notice that her Masters’ had turned away from the light? My sweet, they would laugh at you before throwing you away like thrash,” Obi-Wan declared, shooting her another pitying glance before his face hardened with anger once more.

“Also, I am protecting the galaxy. It’s a much better place now that we are in charge of it. Slavery is abolished, poverty is ceasing to exist! People are prospering and happy once they obey the laws that are set for their own good,” He explained proudly with a smirk on his face as he remembered what he was doing for the galaxy. He looked back at her with a grin that made her shiver.

“We did not kidnap you, my little one. We are just keeping you safe under our care. Kids aren’t supposed to be alone in this galaxy and wouldn’t you much rather it be us caring for you than some strangers?” He asked her with a tilt of the head. Ahsoka winced at his words. He really was far gone if he thought she would like that. “You are not some weak willed, docile lamb, Ahsoka and we never wanted you to be that. But you are our princess. You’re our fierce, clever, beautiful and strong princess and you can lead us into an even better future when we’re gone. All you need to do is just stop fighting it. Let go dear one,” he implored as he placed both of his hands on top of her shoulders and looked down at her with a mixture of hope and affection. It was truly disturbing.

Ahsoka sneered at him and pulled away from his touch. “You are sick and delusional if you think that I will ever join you, Obi-Wan. You’ll have to kill me before I do.” 

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and glared at her. She glared right back. Obi-Wan sniffed and nodded before gesturing once more to someone behind her. “Alright, Ahsoka. But remember, that this is what you chose. You forced my hand.”

Obi-Wan turned and walked up the steps before sitting on his throne. Ahsoka did not stare at him long as her priorities shifted to the kicking and screaming girl being dragged into the throne room by those two clone soldiers. 

Ahsoka’s heart stopped for a moment as she saw who it was. It was Naja, her maid. She had been nothing but kind and sympathetic to her since she was captured and forced into the role of imperial princess. She was a kind hearted and sweet person and she had been the one to aid Ahsoka in her escape attempt. Ahsoka could not have even gotten out of the palace without her help. 

Ahsoka trembled even more as she realized that Naja was in this situation because of her. It was all her fault. They threw the young maid onto the floor before stepping on her wrists and legs to pin her down mercilessly. They looked up to the emperor who nodded once in acknowledgement and thanks.

“W-what is this?” Ahsoka’s trembling voice asked as she stared down at her terrified friend who kept crying miserably on the floor.

“This is your punishment,” Obi-Wan announced as he crossed his leg over the other and looked at the display in front of him with cruel disinterest. “You corrupted this poor girl’s heart and played with her feelings so that you could try and get away from your duties. And now, she must be terminated for betraying the empire,” He explained dully, ignoring the hitched cries and pleas of the maid as she begged for mercy and forgiveness. “And you will be the one to do it.”

Ahsoka snapped her eyes back to the empire in shock. What? Did he really think she would kill her only friend in this miserable, cursed palace?

Obi-Wan seemed to read her mind as he smirked darkly at her. “If you don’t, my men will and trust me, Ahsoka dearest, they will make her suffer pains worse than death before they off her.”

Ahsoka shook her head, quickly mumbling no over and over again. “No..no…No! Master no, please Master I can’t. Don’t make me do this Master,” Ahsoka pleaded as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She was so scared and frightened, and she did not know what to do but beg for mercy, she hadn’t even realized that she slipped and called Obi-Wan Master again.

But Obi-Wan did not miss it and he smiled down at her. “Hush Ahsoka, it will be alright. All you have to do is shoot her through the head. It’s easy and you’ve done it many times before love. Then this will all be forgotten and we can go back to normal,” Obi-Wan consoled her.

But Ahsoka was not having it and she continued to beg, tears spilling down her cheeks as one of the clones handed her a blaster. It shook in her grip. “No! No! Master please don’t. Spare her life please Master. I’ll do anything, I promise. I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you and Anakin, Master. I won’t try to run anymore and I’ll-” she hiccupped and her whole body trembled from the force of her sobs. “I’ll be your heir. I swear I will, Master. Please don’t kill her,” She cried miserably.

Obi-Wan felt sorry for his little one but he could not let this go. This was her punishment as well as her lesson. This moment would forever be ingrained her mind and she would never try to pull a stunt like that again if this went well. So, Obi-Wan steeled himself before stating menacingly “Shoot her now or I give her to the men with extra instructions right now.”

Ahsoka looked brokenly up at the emperor whose expression betrayed nothing. She sobbed as he unwillingly turned to face her friend. Her pure, good friend who did not deserve any of this. “I’m sorry Naja,” Ahsoka apologized as the maid stared back at her with wide, hurt eyes. 

“Ahsoka! Please do---”

A shot went through her skull and her body fell limply in front of the Togruta. She was free now. She would be safe from the clones now. Ahsoka tried to convince herself but she knew. She knew that Hannah did not see it that way. She had died feeling hurt and betrayed and all because she was associated with Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka hurt everywhere. She screamed a gut-wrenching, heartbreaking cry filled the throne room as she collapsed to her knees in front of the maid’s corpse. “I’m sorry,” She mumbled incoherently through her sobbing as she clutched the body tightly.

Ahsoka had not even noticed when the clones had left and she had not noticed when the emperor walked in front of her, she was delirious as the guilt and regret ate at her heart. 

She did notice, however, when Obi-Wan crouched down in front of her and gently pulled her hands away from the body that she was desperately clutching. 

“I’m sorry,” She repeated as Obi-Wan cupped her reddened cheek tenderly and looked down at her. 

“I know, princess. I’m sorry too,” Obi-Wan cooed gently to the shaking padawan before hugging her against his chest tightly. He hushed her and stroked her lekku lovingly. It was too gentle and caring of a touch from a man who had just made her murder an innocent. “It’s okay now, my dear. It’ll be okay. You’re safe now. Safe with me. Now you know that.”

And Ahsoka nodded against his chest brokenly as she soaked in the only comfort she would receive from her enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
